Independents
An independent is a member of the House who stands in a general election, or by-election but is not in any of the parties. Due to the large proportion of votes in elections being cast by MHoC members, it is often difficult for independents to be elected as the vast majority of voters are either from one of the political parties, or votes in a similar way to as they would in real life. Despite this, there have been plenty of independent candidates, a group of Independents running together, and 11 individual Independent MPs in the history of the MHoC. Carl Carl surfaced during the first Parliament and successfully ran as an Independent in the second, third, fourth and fifth elections. He did not come forward to run in the sixth General Election. William1986 William1986 ran in the second election. He failed to achieve the required 2% of the votes to win a seat. daniel_williams daniel_williams ran as an independent MP between his tenures as Speaker for the House of Commons, though this seat wasn't held for long due to his appointment as Deputy Speaker when Alasdair's activity ended due to personal issues. He was subsequently re-elected as Speaker in August 2008. Kolya Kolya ran as an independent in the 9th General election, winning a seat. Kolya was also a member of the Centre Party, prior to it's closure. 01kij114 01kij114 ran as an independent in the 9th and 10th General Elections, winning a seat in both. Birchington Birchington had 2 unsuccessful attempts at being elected as an independent MP. His first attempt was in the 7th General Election, and the second was in the 8th, where he missed out on a seat by two votes. On both occasions, he failed to reach 2% of the vote. He was subsequently elected in May 2009 as a Liberal MP, serving until October 2010. He rejoined the House in October 2011, and went on to lead the Liberal Party. Birchington was subsequently elected Speaker in March 2015. Matthew_Lowson Matthew_Lowson was a independent, having been Deputy Leader of the Tories before being voted out and eventually leaving the party. He ran for the first time as an Independent in the 10th General Election, in which he failed to gain a seat, before joining the Liberal Democrats and gaining a seat there. Subsequently he was elected Leader shortly into the 11th Parliament, and thus with the Liberal Democrats as the senior government party, Prime Minister. After resigning as Prime Minister in the wake of a coalition collapse in August 2010 he resigned as Liberal Democrat leader and subsequently rejoined UKIP. Following April 2012's election he was elected as MP for UKIP and served as Secretary of State for Constitutional Reform from April to June 2012 before standing down as an MP and remaining UKIP Constitutional spokesman. He left the party in July 2014. Jangrafess Ex-Labour Party leader Jangrafess ran for an independent seat in the 11th General Election. He won it and got enough votes to make him the 5th largest party - if he was one. Jangrafess did not run for re-election in the 12th TSR General Election. RobbieC Ex-Liberal Democrat deputy leader RobbieC ran for an independent seat in the 11th General Election. He gained that seat, but he did not return in the 12th General Election. TheCrackInTime Deputy Speaker TheCrackInTime ran as an independent in the 14th TSR General Election. He received 39 votes (8.16% - just over 4 times more than the required 2%) and was duly elected. He decided not to run for a second term in the following general election and rejoined the Libertarian Party. Addzter Addzter contested the 14th General Election as an independent and he was elected with the second highest number of votes. Barnetlad Barnetlad stood in the 15th General Election, gaining 4.1% of the vote and a seat in the House. He attempted to recreate the Monster Raving Loony Party before joining the Green Party, becoming their Deputy Leader. JPKC (Faland) After standing for Labour in the March 2012 By-Election, JPKC left the party to run as an independent in the April General Election, gaining 2.4% of the vote and a seat in the House. He joined the Tory-TSR UKIP Coalition before being forced out in a press-related scandal, later joining the TSR Socialist Party in May, raising their MP count to 8. He was banned from the House (and the Socialist Party) after it was discovered that he held a dupe account in the Liberal Democrat Party under the alias of Ysolt, temporarily holding two MP seats. However, he was re-instated at the end of that term, going on to re-gain his MP seat and become C1 of the Socialist Party, leading them into a highly successful coalition Government with Labour and the first ever opposition coalition with the Greens. In June 2014 JPKC, under the new name of Faland. was elected Speaker. A VoNC was called in him less than 200 seconds into his tenure. Jammy Duel Jammy Duel left the Conservative Party at the end of the 23rd Parliament after failing to be elected Leader of the Party. He ran in the 24th General Election as an Independent. TheBigMan2 TheBigMan2 stood as an independent in the 24th General Election. Many members were surprised by his candidacy as he had not been seen in the House before. However, it was later revealed that he was in fact a dupe of a banned member called Darren BCFC and his votes were removed. Category:MHoC Category:Independents